Arizona Regional Medical Program proposes to participate in two components of the national, regional, state, and local health statistics program. Specifically, data will be developed and hospital and ambulatory care in Pima County, Arizona. These data will be processed using an address coding guide/dual independent map encoding (ACG/DIME) system. The hospital and ambulatory care data will be merged with the data from the 1970 census in order that the specified minimum data sets in these components can be processed with the 55 variables of the census. Special resource allocation studies using node and network analysis will be furnished to the Experimental Health Services Delivery System and the participating hospitals and physicians.